There are home invasions and other crimes every day, and every day someone gets shot. Many such crimes occur at night while people are resting in bed. In such an environment, instant and safe access to a firearm while in bed at home or while traveling would be advantageous.
A handgun stored in the drawer of a nightstand requires at least two or three seconds to access, which can be a long time in an emergency. A handgun hidden under one's pillow can be very dangerous.
Mattress mountable supports for gun holsters are known. For example, Craighead, U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,331 teaches a mattress mountable handgun holster that includes a plate that must be inserted between a mattress and an underlying box spring, and a second plate that is attached to the first plate. The second plate hangs downward while presenting loop material on an outward-facing surface so a holster bearing hook material can be attached at any orientation to the downward hanging plate. However, the holster can be attached an orientation that can result in the handgun inadvertently falling out of the holster. Further, the plate inserted between the mattress and the box spring can be accidentally pulled out from between the mattress and the box spring when drawing the gun from the holster from certain angles of draw.